Tag and Release
by high-striker
Summary: A dark maze, a flashlight, and a couple in love what more could one want?NW slash... further warning is inside...


Title: Tag and Release

Author: HighStriker

Rating: R/ borderline NC-17

Pairing: Nick & Warrick

Summary: A dark maze, a flashlight, and a couple in love- what more could one want?

This is in response to my challenge on the following picture: http://community. cky/70191.html#cutid1

Warnings: m/m sex, slight mention of voyeurism…

* * *

Warrick tensed, keeping his legs poised so he could take off the second someone actually came to rescue them. He just barely took the time to glance over towards his fellow prisoner, and had to hold back the scowl when he saw that his captor was close to holding Catherine by the arm.

If he strained just a bit he could see the Doc's cane. There was no mistaking the fact that they were all there. Just around the corner, plotting his and Catherine's escape. He had tried to signal to them that Nick was right there, waiting for them to make their move. Because the man was damn good at this game.

He had cursed loudly when he'd been the first one Nick had caught, and only three minutes into the damn game too. His pride had been pretty bruised, especially when Nick had laughed. And then the man had taken it upon himself to explain that he'd grown up with six siblings, and all their cousins. Even now, he had to admit that it did increase his odds at being pretty good at this.

Then his pride felt a little bit better when Nick had found and caught Catherine less than a minute later. Which is how they'd ended up in this mess. This was the fourth round they'd played, and they had learned in the first round just how ruthless Nick could be in a pursuit.

That round hadn't lasted more than twenty minutes, in which they hadn't been able to free a single person Nick had caught. After that round Nick had been impossible for any of them to catch, so they'd forced him to be it again. Although, as he thought about it, it wasn't really the punishment they'd wanted it to be.

He risked another glance over his shoulder, and almost glared when he saw the growing smile on Nick's face. Warrick had no idea how, but there was no doubt in his mind that Nick knew what was about to be attempted.

It happened before he even had the slightest chance to react. The Doc had taken off, running as fast as he could straight past all three of them. Nick's reflexes kicked in, as his flashlight trailed the man for just a second before he turned back just in time to illuminate both Greg and Grissom's faces as they ran right for him.

He cried out a bit when they pushed him back against the wall, just as Sara raced by, grabbing onto Catherine and dragging her along, neither one taking the time to look back at how the others were holding up. Nick's protests were getting a bit louder, as he tried to convince them that they weren't playing fair. And then, apparently by some unknown signal, Grissom took off.

The sudden movement threw Nick off balance, making it easy for Greg to turn the man around.

"I could use a little help here- Warrick!"

He was there in a second, helping Greg keep the man pinned. Beyond Nick's struggling, and the constant protesting he could still hear Greg's heavy breathing, and he couldn't hold back the smile. At least this round would last a little bit longer.

His smile grew even wider when he glanced over at his rescuer, and noticed his fingers wrapped around the flashlight that had just been in Nick's hand mere seconds ago. Greg nodded briefly at Warrick, glad that Nick's face was against the wall before he tossed the flashlight, and took off.

Warrick was right behind him, running as fast as he could, no longer able to see much of anything in the pitch black hall. The second he came up to an intersection he paused, trying to remember the layout of the maze they were in. He paused, trying to listen to any footsteps, only to cringe when he heard something behind him.

A quick glance back confirmed that Nick had his flashlight back, and was hot on his tail. Knowing he was running out of time he took off down what he hoped was the longer of his two options. He smiled when he saw the beam of light turn the other way, until he felt his foot connect with something solid. Unable to catch himself he let out a startled curse as he hit the floor.

Not even a second later he was blinking rapidly, trying to look anywhere but at the beam of light in his face.

"I really ought to thank Catherine for this one."

Warrick cursed again when he saw Nick bend down and pick up Catherine's high heels. There was a wide grin on his face, and he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. It wasn't one he saw too often, but it did have the knack for showing up whenever Nick was planning to do something…

_Adventurous_.

Which didn't really bode well for Warrick at the moment, and he slowly picked himself up off the ground before sighing deeply and moving back towards his prison. His eyes never leaving Nick as the man walked alongside him, whistling lightly every few seconds.

He let's his shoulders droop ever so slightly as he steps back into the circle painted on the floor.

"Finally."

Warrick doesn't have any time to react before he feels himself being roughly turned around, and then all he can feel is Nick's body as he pushes so close that their entire bodies are flush. He can feel his breath pick up it's pace just before Nick's lips come crashing down onto his own. When the man finally pulls away it's all Warrick can do to take in enough oxygen to keep himself standing.

"Damn, Nicky- what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, Warrick. It's not like they're gonna just come moseying along when they see the light right there. Besides- as far as they know, I haven't recaptured anyone yet. Not like they'd risk trying to rescue anyone again, anyways…"

He just barely sees the cocky smile before those lips are back on him, and his hands immediately go for the button on Nick's pants. The sudden swat on the back of his hand makes him jump, and when he opens his eyes, Nick has already pulled away slightly, the smile back.

"I don't think so, Brown. You ain't gonna catch me with my pants down so easily- not when some of those hooligans are still out there."

"I thought you said they were too smart to try and rescue me…"

"They are- but then again, there is always Greg." Warrick immediately moves to follow Nick when the man takes a few steps back, only to jump slightly when Nick pushes him back a step. "I don't think so, Brown. You ain't leaving this circle until _I_ say so."

The words go straight to his groin, and he can't help but groan, because he can't help but love it when Nick takes control like this. It's rare, but every time it happens it's completely, undeniably incredible. And then he looks around, no longer seeing Nick in the darkness.

He's just about to call out his name when he feels the warm hand clamp over his mouth, and seconds later it's followed by the second hand quickly gliding over his shirt, and down to his fly.

When the button snaps open he quickly glances around, wishing he could see further in the darkness, to make sure no one can watch. The sound of his fly being unzipped sounds unbelievably loud, and he wonders if it's just his imagination that's creating the echoing sound.

Except that he can also hear his heart beating in his chest, until he feels Nick's hand on his cock, and then he let's out another groan that's quickly absorbed by the hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Then the hand starts moving, ever so slowly, along his length. The heat is literally radiating off of Nick's body, and he pushes back, forcing their bodies together.

It's a movement he nearly regrets when Nick starts moving his body in rhythm to his hand's strokes. The feel of Nick's hard cock through the denim of their jeans, rubbing up and down right against the cleft of his ass, is almost more than he can bear. The sensations being sent through his entire body are extraordinary, and he knows that even while nick is starting to move a bit more frantically against him that it's not going to last much longer.

He lets out another repressed moan, as he starts thrusting himself into Nick's hand. Then he feels Nick's lips on his neck, and he jerks forward one last time before he feels the tension in his muscles beginning to fade. Warrick immediately falls back, smiling when he feels the wet spot on Nick's jeans.

Then Nick's hand is gone, and he smiles when he sees the other hand move up to his mouth, and he doesn't waste anytime licking them clean. Then the hand is gone, replaced by those powerful lips, and he distantly feels Nick zipping up his fly, and snapping the button back into place.

"I promise I'll be right back. After all this is the last round, and then we can go home- and I can do what I really wanted to…"

His groan at those words isn't muffled, and he tries his best to glare when he sees that grin.

"Don't you go anywhere, man…"

Warrick can't help but smile when Nick takes off running, pausing ever so smoothly to grab the flashlight before he takes off down the corridor to bring an end to the game. If he had still cared he might've stayed standing, but at the moment his legs feel a bit too weak to keep up his weight.

* * *

It barely registers in his mind that he needs to start moving. He can't move, his entire body frozen by what he just saw; his mind still not processing it. It's the sight of the beam of light moving steadily towards him that finally snaps him out of his daze, and he tries to take off.

Except he isn't fast enough, and he really hopes he's not blushing when Nick's hand grabs his shoulder.

"Gotcha- Greg."

* * *

Da End- Hope you all enjoyed it. :) 


End file.
